


eons with you

by pouringmorning



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, post-happy end
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning
Summary: Они проводят летнюю ночь вместе, и Кларк обменивает истории о своих шрамах на поцелуи от Беллами.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 4





	eons with you

На улочках их маленького безымянного городка горит жёлтый свет. Цветные ленты, напоминающие Кларк о Долине Мелководья, и фонари из Санктума качаются на тёплом ветру, который свободно носится по узким улочкам их новой жизни. Среди деревянных домов, раскрашенных жёлтым и оранжевым, вслед за ветром бегают дети и бродят, монотонно переговариваясь, взрослые.

Кларк запрокидывает голову на мягкие подушки, расслабленно изучая отблески бронзы на коже Беллами. Он смотрит на неё из-под полуопущенных ресниц и растрёпанных кудрей, и Кларк хочется провести так вечность. Она улыбается, впуская взгляд его карих глаз в сердце — как привыкла делать каждый раз и неизменно навсегда.

Беллами нежно обводит взглядом рассыпавшиеся золотыми прядями по подушке волосы Кларк и медленно переключается на её правую руку, лежащую рядом. Прикусив губу, изучает неровный шрам выше запястья и протягивает ладонь, чтобы аккуратно обвести его большим пальцем. Кларк поворачивает голову, следуя за его взглядом.

— Откуда он у тебя?

Кларк снова смотрит на него и усмехается.

— Правда хочешь послушать эту историю сейчас? — дразнит она. — Я думала, у нас есть другие планы.

Беллами закатывает глаза, прежде чем наклониться и оставить быстрый поцелуй на её щеке. В следующую секунду он поднимается, замирая над лицом Кларк.

— Хочу, — серьёзно шепчет он. Эту историю и другую о каждой мелочи о ней.

— Что-нибудь взамен? — сверкает глазами Кларк, улыбаясь уголком губ.

— Не знаю; я мог бы целовать тебя за каждое объяснение, — тянет Беллами, наклоняясь ближе и нависая над ней.

Открыв глаза чуть шире, Кларк азартно кивает головой, и он выжидающе смотрит на неё, кивая на руку, всё так же заброшенную на подушку. Кларк зачарованно следит за тем, как покачивается вслед за движением головы чёлка Беллами, а потом, быстро облизав губы, говорит:

— Гора Везер. Я разбила стекло карантинной комнаты и потянулась за дверной ручкой через осколки, — объясняет она и замолкает, думая, рассказывать ли до конца. Беллами не двигается с места, будто как всегда зная, и Кларк сдаётся. — Потом все думали, что я сумасшедшая, раз не верю, что мы наконец в безопасности. И я решила, что проверю в последний раз в медотсеке. Туда пускали только для лечения, поэтому пришлось поискать что-нибудь острое.

Беллами понятливо кивнул, мягко переплетая их пальцы и склоняясь над Кларк. Золотой свет, сочащийся с улицы сквозь жёлтые занавески в их домик, окутывал её, отражаясь в серо-голубых глазах и тёплом воздухе вокруг. Беллами коснулся её губ, и Кларк приоткрыла рот, сильнее сжимая его руку своей и слегка приподнимаясь, чтобы обвить его плечи левой рукой. Беллами с готовностью наклонил голову набок, проводя языком по её нижней губе, чувствуя, как Кларк едва-едва расплывается в улыбке. Поцелуи с ним с самого начала были на вкус как спокойствие и мир.

Она запускает руку в волосы Беллами, притягивая его ближе и отстраняясь на несколько секунд перед следующим поцелуем, когда он вдруг выскальзывает из её хватки.

— Один рассказ — один поцелуй, — напомнает он, слегка сбившись на середине предложения.

Кларк выбирает позицию между удовлетворением и возмущением, честно падая обратно на кровать и отпуская его плечо. Беллами освобождает её пальцы, мимолётно отбрасывает волосы с лица Кларк и задаёт следующий вопрос:

— Те два на спине?

— Праймфая, — тут же отвечает Кларк, быстро и твёрдо перехватывая его взгляд и отчаянно желая, чтобы Беллами уже выдохнул. — Не надо извиняться, ладно? Всё было так, как было нужно.

Он молчит пару секунд, сдаваясь на милость её глаз, а потом наконец перестаёт задерживать дыхание.

— Но я больше не оставлю тебя одну, — на выдохе обещает Беллами, и Кларк кивает, первой притягивая его к себе.

Беллами отчаянно вдыхает её запах: травы, из которых тут делают мыло, костёр и Земля. Кларк обнимает его, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись лицом в шею, и он вновь признаёт, что был бы навсегда потерян без неё. Беллами тыкается носом в её волосы, удерживает её вес в неудобных объятьях пару минут, чтобы потом бережно отпустить. Кларк смотрит на него ярко и открыто, как и всегда, и он склоняется для поцелуя ещё до того, как вспоминает правила игры.

Кларк целует в ответ, как делает всегда, и где-то среди беспорядочно рассыпавшихся мыслей Беллами смешно. Им понадобилось больше ста лет, чтобы добраться сюда и просто признаться. Они стукаются носами, тут же отзываются хихиканьем и углубляют поцелуй; Беллами слегка вжимает Кларк в подушки, пока она невольно ведёт короткими ногтями по его бокам и скользит языком ему в рот.

Он издаёт тихий стон, и Кларк тут же отстраняется с хитрой улыбкой.

— Спрашивай, — тянет она, и Беллами с гордостью отмечает её раскрасневшиеся щёки.

Его глаза бесстыдно изучают тело Кларк, и она смотрит в ответ с ожиданием, не скрывая прерывистого дыхания. Беллами кажется, что её глаза тоже скользят везде, начиная от выпирающих мышц на его руках и заканчивая намного ниже.

— Этот? — наконец показывает Беллами, проводя рукой от её выпирающей ключицы ниже, специально обводя грудь и опускаясь к левому боку, где красуется маленькая аккуратная полоска.

Она прикрывает глаза на секунду, вспоминая, а, открыв, улыбается так, что у Беллами перехватывает дыхание.

— Мне было пять, и мы с Уэллсом играли в Землю, — тихо и всё с той же трогательной улыбкой говорит Кларк. — Я врезалась в железную скамейку в коридоре. Все перепугались, кроме меня.

Беллами определённо мог бы их понять.

— Мама подлатала меня, — продолжает она. — А я потом считала, что это очень круто.

Одно долгое мгновение Беллами переживает, что Кларк расстроится, но этого не происходит. Её глаза светятся лишь ностальгической грустью, не имеющей ничего общего с той, из-за которой она видела кошмары несколько месяцев назад и искала его по ночам. Беллами обводит её лицо ладонью и целует в щёку, бормоча, что этот не считается. Кларк издаёт смешок.

— Ты хотя бы не упала со стола во время игры с младшей сестрой, — смеётся он.

Кларк вскидывает брови, а Беллами, пожав плечами, указывает на маленький шрам над губой.

— Я удивлена, что ты не рассказал этого в ту ночь, когда мы рассказывали друг другу всё, что могли не знать до этого, — говорит сквозь улыбку Кларк, — потому что я определённо не знала эту историю до этого.

Беллами вскидывает голову.

— Поцелуй? — моргает Кларк.

— О, да.

Он выпрямляется, вновь обводя рукой старый шрам на её теле и скользя выше. Его вторая рука поднимается на тот же уровень, накрывая одну грудь ладонью одновременно с шумным вдохом Кларк. Беллами наклоняет голову и оставляет поцелуй в ямочке между её грудями, второй — немного ниже левой. Третий и четвёртый сдвигаются ещё ниже, и Кларк дышит громче, а воздух в комнате, кажется, нагревается на пару градусов. Беллами дразняще проводит пальцем по её бедру и садится на кровати, смотря на результат своих действий.

— Тут? — как ни в чём не бывало произносит он, обводя кончиками пальцев её щиколотку.

Кларк красноречиво бросает ему осуждающий взгляд, но всё же отвечает:

— Попала в медвежий капкан в Долине Мелководья. — Беллами смотрит с полнейшим удивлением, и она поясняет: — Мэди оставила его для меня, но ей было всего шесть, а я была в полном порядке уже через три недели.

Беллами кивает, поджимая губы и прикрывая глаза, будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся, и слышит сдавленный смешок. Больше не заставляя Кларк ждать, он проводит рукой выше от щиколотки, вычерчивая кривую. Не останавливаясь, его пальцы перемещаются на внутреннюю сторону бедра, скользят глубже и замирают, как только Беллами слышит нетерпеливый стон. Он устраивается у второго бедра и прижимается губами к коже на нём, сминая её и целуя несколько раз подряд, но не сдвигаясь ни на миллиметр.

— Что бы ты не спросил сейчас, — бормочет Кларк, — я не вспомню.

Беллами поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё, и она повторяет:

— Правда, Белл.

— Верю, принцесса, — севшим голосом обещает он.

Поэтому Кларк просит продолжать, потому что ей определённо нравится направление его мыслей. Беллами довольно усмехается и опускается обратно, на этот раз смещая быстрые поцелуи выше по бедру. Кларк подаётся ему навстречу, обвивая его плечи ногой и не сдерживая первого стона, когда его губы касаются влаги между бёдер.

Она выгибается в руках Беллами, когда его язык скользит внутрь и выводит там круги вокруг чувствительной точки. Её рука падает вниз, находя своё место среди угольных кудрей, и голос взлетает выше, когда язык Беллами движется назад и снова вперёд. Он удерживает Кларк за бёдра и выводит большими пальцами круги и на них.

Её пальцы сильнее сжимаются на волосах, побуждая действовать дальше, и Беллами добирается до того места, которое каждый раз заставляет её извиваться и с удовольствием выгибать спину. Кларк шепчет его имя достаточно громко, чтобы Беллами услышал, и сжимает в свободной руке простыни. Он отпускает её бедро, опуская ладонь ниже и выводя линии уже на внутренней стороне бедра, и Кларк видит под закрытыми глазами всполохи цвета.

Он ускоряется, роняя ладонь ниже, и секунду спустя его пальцы сменяют язык. Кларк распахивает глаза, чтобы встретить его взгляд, и Беллами видит, как её глаза из светлых превратились в почти чёрные. Его колено слегка поднимает её, раздвигая ноги, и Кларк подаётся навстречу, практически насаживаясь на его пальцы.

Беллами целует её, потому что сейчас самый лучший момент. Потому что Кларк стонет в поцелуй и жмурится от удовольствия, тут же обхватывая его плечи и зарываясь своими маленькими пальцами обратно в волосы; по её телу прокатывается мелкая дрожь, и она сжимает его сильнее, забываясь.

Рука Беллами делает ещё несколько движений, продлевая удовольствие, прежде чем остановиться. Он целует её линию скул, шею, плечо и снова шею, удерживая в своих объятьях. Кларк расслабляется, прижимаясь ближе и наклоняя голову в сторону, пока он продолжает беспорядочно осыпать её поцелуями, количество которых намного превышает количество шрамов.

Её голос хриплый, зрачки всё ещё расширены, а пальцы замирают на его шее сзади, поглаживая низко растущие волосы, когда Кларк произносит:

— Я люблю тебя, Белл.

Он нежно смотрит в её повлажневшие глаза и опускается, чтобы оставить быстрый поцелуй на губах.

— Знаю, — ласково шепчет Беллами. — Береги себя, ладно? Я хочу провести всю вечность с тобой, Кларк Гриффин.

Она растроганно кивает, поднимая руку к его щеке. Беллами опускается на постель рядом, сжимая её пальцы, и Кларк улыбается:

— Так и будет.

Беллами целует её вновь, потому что для этого ему не нужно причин.


End file.
